


Darlo Todo

by Sadrigrl



Series: 1 Day 1 Otp | Shiptober 2020 [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Battle, Future, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadrigrl/pseuds/Sadrigrl
Summary: Darlo todo ahora para seguir dándolo todo en el futuro, y seguir dándose todo entre ellos. En medio de una batalla, eso es lo que cruza por las mentes de Yotaka y Tae-Woo.
Relationships: Tae-Woo/Yotaka
Series: 1 Day 1 Otp | Shiptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Darlo Todo

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el Shiptober 2020, utilizando la lista de temas creada por @LaylaRedfox en Twitter.
> 
> Día 3 - Pelea

Un segundo. Apenas un segundo bastó para que sus ojos se cruzaran y en sus corazones se depositara entonces el calor que necesitaban. 

La lanza de Tae-Woo que con su precisión atravesaba cuerpos, no solo hacía eso, acababa también con posibilidades de no ver al amor de su vida de nuevo. El chúi de Yotaka que con su fuerza bruta machacaba órganos y destrozaba cráneos, no servía únicamente para ese propósito, sino que daba lugar también a otro segundo de vida junto a su amado. Algo que podrían llamar guerra los unió y eso que llamaban guerra ahora, una década después, los seguía uniendo. Superaron adversidades luchando juntos, y lo harían también ahora, obviamente, se trataba de Tae-Woo y Yotaka, Generales de la Tribu del Viento de Kouka. 

En un momento, mínimo, casi imperceptible, tuvo la oportunidad de mirar al cielo que ya se estaba poniendo oscuro, que ya se volvía de noche. Sin evitarlo, Yotaka sonrió y emitió un suspiro nostálgico. Le tenía mucho cariño a la noche. 

La noche fue mejor amiga y fiel confidente de esta pareja por un tiempo, cuando ambos jóvenes, expertos en muchas cosas pero no en esa que se llama amor, no sabían cómo lidiar con todo ese querer y, muchas veces de lejos, en afortunadas oportunidades de cerca, se anhelaban. Se anhelaban y se tocaban, se decían cosas bonitas, se besaban, bajo el cuidado de la noche, que no contaba nada sobre su amor secreto.

_ —¿Está bien que te quiera tanto? —susurraba Yotaka en una madrugada de invierno, sus pequeños ojos miraban a Tae-Woo con un brillo que la luna realzaba, lo veía como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Tae-Woo, acariciando la cara fría y suave del mayor, no entendía cómo una persona tan hermosa, etérea, divina como lo era Yotaka se atrevía siquiera a prestarle atención, y apartaba la mirada, no se sentía con el derecho a devolvérsela. _

Ese recuerdo aleatorio pasó por la cabeza de Yotaka mientras contribuía a la baja de un soldado enemigo. No tenía relación alguna ese momento de su vida con la acción que estaba cometiendo en el presente, pero a raíz del recuerdo, su voluntad escaló. Si continuaba esforzándose y seguía viviendo, ese tipo de memorias seguirían apareciendo. 

El suspiro soltado por Yotaka hace un momento había parecido llegar a los oídos de Tae-Woo, porque una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara también. Pudo utilizar una fracción de segundo para observar el cielo oscureciendo, y entendió el porqué del comportamiento de Yotaka. 

_ —Ven a vivir conmigo —Tae-Woo no recordaba jamás haber sido tan firme en la vida con sus palabras o gestos como esa vez. Mientras sostenía ambas manos de Yotaka, en ese momento sí se sentía con el derecho a devolverle la mirada. Se sentía con el derecho a todo. Y en ese encuentro nocturno de los amantes, ese deseo de su parte salió a la luz, ¿o a la oscuridad? _

_ —¿Aquí, en Kouka? —Tardó segundos en formular esa pregunta, y su mirada se fue a la nada. Si bien le había tomado por sorpresa la propuesta de Tae-Woo, estaría mintiendo si dijese que no lo había considerado antes. Mucho antes. En ese instante, en su mente se proyectó una idea de lo que sería de su vida si es que su respuesta resultaba positiva. Fantaseó con vivir en la Tribu del Viento, pasar su vida como uno de ellos, militar bajo el mandato de su general, ser feliz. Sin embargo, le pinchó la burbuja pensar lo que pasaría del otro lado si es que él se quedaba. Xing perdería un soldado importante, las cinco estrellas ya no serían cinco estrellas. La gente probablemente le vería como un traidor a la patria, le aborrecerían, le odiarían. Y estaba Kouren. Su Majestad Kouren, la persona a quien le había jurado lealtad, esa a la que enaltecía y admiraba con todo su corazón, ¿sería capaz de dejar eso? Ni siquiera se veía capaz de responder en ese momento. _

Un recuerdo fugaz que pasó, esta vez, por la mente de Tae-Woo. Como si fuese ayer, se acordó de la impresionante firmeza que tuvo aquella vez, de cómo lamentó haberla tenido cuando el rostro de Yotaka se llenó de incertidumbre, y supo lo que estaba pensando, las consecuencias de su propuesta. Obviamente no fue capaz de responder, y él lo entendió. Le había pedido perdón por ser tan apresurado y le abrazó, sintiendo cómo latía de rápido su corazón, y le pidió perdón otra vez. 

Si observaba a ese Yotaka de hace diez años a la vez que observaba a su Yotaka de ahora, diría que a simple vista no se parecían en nada. Recordaba su cabello, esa melena tan larga, tan sedosa y bien cuidada, cómo solía pasar horas acariciándola. A ese pelo largo ya no lo tenía, ahora lo llevaba corto, casi tanto como él, ahora se le pegaba y secaba en la frente por causa del sudor. Y su piel, tan tersa y delicada como podía ser para un hombre que vivía de luchar, la piel de ese cuerpo que antes le daba pudor tocar, porque no se creía digno, y que ahora se conocía de memoria, con todas las cicatrices adquiridas por la experiencia y las historias que las acompañaban, todo eso lo sabía el. Esas ropas que vestía, ya no eran como las de Xing, ahora vestía como uno de ellos. Porque era uno de ellos. Podía haber cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo, pero habían cosas que inevitablemente seguían igual. La sonrisa de Yotaka hace un rato era la misma que recordaba de años atrás, cada vez que lo veía de nuevo y los dos se decían cuánto se querían.

En ese momento, sus mentes estaban sincronizadas entre sí. Seguir dándolo todo para seguir dándose todo. Ese era su pensamiento central. Salir victoriosos para seguir experimentando la victoria de tenerse el uno al otro. 


End file.
